double the trouble
by Thymes Mistress
Summary: theres a new set of twins going to hogwarts and they're just as bad as fred and george.thanx to all those who reviewed!
1. a sorting worthwhile

AN:ok the pairings haven't quite been taken into action yet.but time to get on with the story.plus it's almost time to introduce the DADA teacher.  
  
she is a really interesting person plus she knows the new set of twins.i think that main pairs will be tabby/george and fred/aura  
  
open for suggestions on piars.oh yeah and just so you know go to the little bar thingy and click on it on go to the last chapter and read it first it's the first chapter,but I screwed  
  
up and accidently deleted it insted of replacing it so you'll want to read that chapter it'quite funny too.   
  
disclaimer:i don't own harry potter  
  
chapter 2:a sorting worth while  
  
The girls were walking down the hallway of the train to go get changed and find a a spot where they could talk without anybody hearing the.That's when they came apon the probably only   
  
empty compartment left,so they went inside it and started to change while they were talking to eachother.  
  
"So were not the only set of twins are we,Aura?"  
  
"No I think that there is one more other then Fred and George."  
  
"O well.Atleast there not in the same year as us then there would be three."   
  
"Well atleast Fred and George aren't good,Tabs,like Hermione."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"...."  
  
"You weren't snooping again were you,well?!?"  
  
"Sort of I just wanted to take a peek to see what they were like."  
  
"Well don't you know we can get in trouble for that from Dumbledore,he can tell if we do that,Aura!"  
  
"Fine I won't do it again,while I was looking all the guys in there thought that we're hot if that's how you want to put it."  
  
"Well even I could tell that without mind reading.They one called Geoge stared for like five minutes before he stopped."  
  
"It'll be just like the last school we were at won't it be,Tabs?"  
  
"Yea most likely."  
  
"Does dumbledore no about your problem Tabs?"  
  
"Yes and it's not a problem,Aura!"  
  
"Fine condition,whatever."   
  
"I think were there."  
  
"Ok,lets get going before anyone notices us."  
  
As soon as the train stopped they were out of the train and running for the cariges.They had the a choice if they wanted to go on the boats or ride in the carriages.They didn't want to go on the boats so   
  
they went with the other choice.Usually though there was more than two to a carriage but they were going with just the two of them in it.When the castle came into view the two just looked at it a minute then   
  
went back to what they were doing.They had seen castles like his before on there trips to different places all over the world so it was nothing new for them.When they got there though they had to be sorted with  
  
the first years thier was no exception with that. Now what they didn't want to happen would,all the guy population here would see them.They were lining up with the other first years just what they said happened only  
  
faster.now they were waiting for the hat to fisnish its song so that they could be sorted into there houses.They watched as Professor Mcgonnegal(i think that i spelt that right but someone tell me how)call out the names   
  
of childeren.  
  
  
  
"Alderson,Mecca"yelled the Professor.  
  
She was a tall girl with short brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Huffelpuff"the hate bellowed  
  
"Chan,Aura"Professor Mcgonnagal called out  
  
.  
  
Aura walked up to the hat and put it on her head.then she heard a voice and it was saying"Ah you're a very powerful young girl and would do well in slytherin,but wait there is much loyalty and you would do anything for your sister."   
  
"Really,I always thought that that I would do good in Gryffindor if I came here." "Then that is where I shall put you."Then it shouted out,"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table was clapping and yelling happily while the other tables were looking   
  
quite down,mostly the guys.Then Aura walked to the Gryffindor table and sat right between Fred and George.George who was sitting there looking like a ripe tomato while Fred was looking at Tabby and hoping she would be put in Gryffindor too.  
  
  
  
"Chan,Tabitha"professor Mcgonnagal called out.  
  
  
  
Tabby went up and put the hat on her head like her sister did.Then she heard a voice and it said"Ahh another one I see I know just where to put you" "As long its with my sister,she and I are never seperated." "As you wish you shall be in,GRYFFINDOR"  
  
the hat shouted a second time.Tabby wore a big smile as she went and gave her sister a hug then she went to Fred and before he could say anything she pulled him into a hug too.Now it was freds turn to be red for he even went redder then george did.When   
  
Harry and Ron both saw this they went white hot with anger,they both thought that Fred and George liked Angilena. It wasn't fair those girls were to good for them they seemed so innocent and pure but little did they know that they were actually thinking up  
  
a great prank right now.They knew all about Fred and Georges reputation and they wanted in on it. Right after the feast was done the girls grabbed the guys by their arms and dragged them out of the great hall. Ron and Harry thought that they were going to   
  
go make-out or something along the lines of that,so they followed them.  
  
Meanwhile with the girls they were already halfway to the astromony tower they knew it was about the only place no one would go to look for them.So no one could here there plans for the ultimate prank.  
  
Cliffhanger.  
  
AN:Like i hope you liked this chapter.i though i could get a little action in on this thime and i did not alot but a little.but next time there will be action.and an   
  
extremly mad ron and harry i still haven't totally figured out pairs.i figured that i would go on to the next chapter of the book.Review please 


	2. the plan and the trip

AN:so like the last to chapters were rushed and lacking detail but this one won't be.thanks to pussinboots and grinch for  
  
reviewing.i'm going to put in character bios for the 2 girls.hop e u like this chapter.  
  
character bios for:  
  
tabby:she gets hyper when shes nervous and can read minds but she doesn't do that much. also her animagus form is a white tiger.  
  
and she is an extremlly good at martial arts.She is 17 turning 18.She can be quite clumisy at times but she is an expert on her broom.sometimes has an awful temper the only way to she can calm down is if she sings.  
  
odd way to bring d  
  
aura:she can read minds too and does it alot more then her sister.Her animagius form is a white mouse and shes also good at martial arts.Shes also 3 mins older than her sister. she doesn't like flying but she's better at school than her sister.she actually listens to he teacher.(they both were home schooled until they started at hogwarts so there magic is a little more advaned)she sometimes has visions(yes just like cordilla on angel)  
  
now on with the story  
  
Chapter 3:The plan the trip  
  
Both girls were pulling the boys down the halls of the school at full speed so that no one would lose anybody that was following them,like Ron and Harry.They first noticed them when they passed a picture of a girl and her brother they were louder than them.Tabby heard Ron bickering to Harry about something to do with his brothers and beating them up.Those two were so wrapped up in thier own coversation about hurting the twins they didn't see the girls turn at a coner and start running.Harry and Ron went strait while the girls went right.Tabby was wandering where her sister was taking them,so she asked.  
  
"Um,Aura where exactly are we going?Tabby asked her sister using her mind reading power to talk to her sister in her head.  
  
"Someplace where we can talk without people disturbing us.I was thinking the astronomy tower."  
  
"WHAT!!"she accidentally said outload.All eyes were on her.She blushed alittle not alot,but still she blushed.Then she turned to her sister and said...  
  
"We can't go THERE!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They'll get the wrong idea in thier heads."  
  
"They probably already do!"  
  
"So."  
  
"Your such an air head sometimes."  
  
"So you are too sometimes."  
  
"Are not."Aura yelled back  
  
"Are too!"Tabby yelled back.  
  
All the while the girls were fighting they hadn't noticed that another person had joined them.That person was none other Lee Jorden the twins best friend and acompliss in their pranks.He stoud there looking at the to it was like looking in a mirror.The same eyes,face and body.The only diffence was thier hair,one had bright blue streaks in it while the other had black streaks.He was standing there watching the girls when he nothiced that Fred and George standing on the other side of them doing the same thing he was doing,gawking.That's when the girls noticed him,so they turned and said...  
  
"Who are you?"Aura asked with a suspecious look in her eyes.  
  
"And why are you following us?"Tabby added with the same look.  
  
"It's okay he's with us"Fred said.  
  
"His name is Lee Jorden he hangs out with us all the time."George added.The girls faces perked up at that.The same thought went through both thier heads at the same,the more the merrier.  
  
"Well in that case we better get going before Harry and Ron figure out where we are."Aura said in her matter-of-factly-voice.  
  
"WE'RE NOT GOING THERE!"Tabby yelled and was looking quite mad at her sister.  
  
"Fine,fine we'llgo someplace else,but where?"  
  
"I've got it!"Tabby said as she quickly told her sister to grab geoge while she grabbed the other two and pulled them into the empty classroom that they were so convenently aguing in front of.When they entered the classroom it was quite dark and Tabby almost tripped over Lee,luckily she caught her balance.  
  
"Sorry Lee."she said while walking to the spot that she thought her sister was sitting.Instead she found Freds back this time she didn't catch her balance on time and braced herself for the fall but it never came,she never hit the hard floor.As soon as she hit his back he had spun around and caught her before she hit the floor and right at that moment he caught her Aura had managed to conjure up some light.Thats when she it,her sister and Fred,well Fred was holding her.They looked pretty cosey to her and Tabby's face was like a tomato while Freds had a pretty smug look on it.Everybody elses mouth were hanging open.Aura had an amused look on hers after she got over the shock of it.As soon as Fred let her go she dusted imaginary dirt of her clothes and said.  
  
"Aura,it wasn't what it looked like and you know that!"  
  
"Well you looked pretty closey from what we could see,right?"The two boys nodded and snickered at her and Fred.  
  
"Fine then don't believe me.Ithought we weere here to discuss something with them."She pointed at the boys and and turned her head.  
  
"Ah,Yes well we were wondering if you would want to join us in a prank?"Aura asked with one of her more serios faces on.  
  
"Why do you want us to join you?"Lee asked with a curious face.  
  
"Well because we're going to do a prank on Professor Snape and we need your help."Aura said with a sneaky smile on her face.  
  
"Well in that case were in."Fred said and the Lee and George both nodded thier heads vigerously.Tabby who was still had her back to them turned, turned around.She had on the exact same face as her sister ,except hers seemed more evil.  
  
"Well then let me explain MY plan"Tabby said with emphasis on the word my.  
  
"Then explain Tabs."Aura said in a mad tone.  
  
"Fine.Fred,George don't you have those candy things that can only be cured with the other end of the candy."Tabby asked  
  
"Yea,why?"George said as he looked at her with curious eyes  
  
"Kay,I need a couple of them for this to work."  
  
"FIne.But I don't have any on me now there're all back in our room."Fred said   
  
"In that case lets go."Tabby enthusiasticly said with a smirk on her face,it almost looked evil.  
  
With that four five teens left the classroom with Fred,George,and Lee in front and Tabby and Aura behind them."Hhhhmmm,I wonder if the evreybody is back in thier common rooms yet.The feast should be over by now"thought Aura with a curious look on her face.As they were walking up one of the stair cases it started moving,even if it did change they wouldn't be delayed that long.After it finished moving they continued on there way back to thier domortories.When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Aura was the One to speak the password.  
  
"Animus"(a/n:latin for courage,bravery,will,spirit,soul)The potrait swung open to reveal the gryffindor common room,where several first years and some sith years sat.  
  
"Okay you 3 go get the worst one you created."Aura ordered  
  
"Well be waiting for you.Don't take to long."Tabby added  
  
"K,be back in a few minutes."After George finished his his sentence the three boys left.Aura turned to her sister and and had on her answer-my questions-or-your-dead-face.  
  
"Like what was that back there!?!?"Aura pactically screamed causing everyone is the common room to look at them.Aura's only reaction to that was to glare at them and they all left quickly not wanting to get into it with her at that perticular moment.  
  
"Back where?"Tabby replied with a blank look on her face.  
  
"In the classroom.You and Goerge,does that help an?!"  
  
"Oh,that thing.Well i bumped into him,lost my balance and he caught me."  
  
"That's all that happened cause from what I saw-"She didn't have a chane to finish because Fred,George and Lee came down with a 3 different candies.One in each of there hands.She just smiled at them when they came to see them.  
  
"These 3 are the worst ones we have."Fred informed the two girls.  
  
"You pick one."George added  
  
"Okay,the yellow and red one."Aura said as she looked at the other two.They all looked interesting but she wanted that 1.  
  
"What does it do?"Tabby asked in a curious voice as she looked at it.  
  
"Makes your tongue enlarge until you get the antidote side of it."Fred informed her as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh.That doesn't seem that bad."Tabby said blutly them turned her back to them.She was still mad at her sister.  
  
"But remember this is only one of many panks were going to do on him Tabs."Aura said in a sneaky voice   
  
"Whatever"her sister replied to her in a bored voice.  
  
"Well anyways tommorrow before snape comes to breakfast me or Tabby one or the other.Probably her though cause if she gets caught she can usually wiggle out her punishment somehow."Aura said as she looked at her suspicously. Tabby just smiled one of her most innocent ones she could make.  
  
"But we should go to bad now,we have to wake up early."Aura informed the 3 boys and they nodded in return and left to go to there rooms.The girls did the same too.They would have one big D.T.(detetnion) is they were caught.  
  
A/N:hope you liked this chapter it was a little more informative.plus i had to put it up my computer has to get fixed and they might delete the file.review need 7 reviews to continue. 


	3. Not Good

A/N:Thanx to all those who reviewed this chapters grmmer should be better than the lasts.Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4:Not Good  
  
Tabby P.O.V.  
  
It was about 6:00a.m when I was so rudely awakened by my sister.She's probably going to make me plant the bomb,(not literly)she always makes me. Well anyways I better hurry up and get dressed and get down to the Great  
  
Hall before the professor does. I'd never hear the end of it if I messed this up.Aura would keep going on,on about how I messed up a prank.Well anyways I wonder how many people are actually up yet,none.Who would want to wake up at this hour,I sure as hell didn't want to be. But I have to,hhhmmm I wonder if Fred and George are up yet?Probably not. There probably still sleeping sleeping,that won't last for long.Aura willl probably make me wake them up if she's the one putting that candy in Snapes cup.  
  
"Tabby,you get to wake up those three and I'll do the dirty work."Aura said with a smile as she made her bed.She didn't seem the least bit tired,oh well atleast I'm not the one who has to do the dirty work.  
  
"Fine with me."I replied with the same amount of perkiness as her.  
  
"Hhhhmmm,"I thought,"I wonder how hard it'll be to wake of those boys. Not to hard I hope." With that I left the room and started up to the boys dormitories.(as we know girls are allowed in the boys dormitories while,boys aren't allowed in the girls)"Oh,I hope they're not getting dressed.I better knock,just in case."I thought,"That would be like the most embaressing thing ever!" When I reached they're room which they were luckier than us and didn't have to share with anybody except Lee Jorden. I knocked 3 times just to make sure none of them were trying to get dressed and I barged in on them.No answer." Hhhmmm,maybe no one is up.Well that's why I'm here."   
  
Normal P.O.V.   
  
She walked in the room expecting it to be messy,but instead it was clean.Tabby had a look of total and complete aww on her face.She had expected it to be messy.The 3 boys were laying on thier beds sleeping. So she walked up to Fred's first,thinking that he would be the first to be woken up.So she tried poking him,that didn't work,then she tried pushing him,that didn't work either.Now she was getting mad,that was not a good sign.That was it she ripped the blankets off him.(yes he had his close on)That woke him up. He just looked at her for a minute and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell,why'd you wake me up?"He said as he tried to reach for the blanket but she pulled it out of his reach.  
  
"I was told to wake you three up.Now UP!"she was calm for the first part of her sentence,but the last part was full of enough force to wake the last two sleeping boys,but it didn't. They slept like logs.  
  
"No.Now give me back my blanket."he said while trying to get the blanket from her.  
  
"No"she replied with a cheeky grin on her face,but that was wiped of when he grabbed the end of the blanket and tigged on it to get it from her.  
  
"Give me it back."He said as he tried to get it from her.   
  
"No"she said as he gave it one final tug that she wasn't expecting.That pull made her fall into him and since he was standing right in front of the bed. They both fell on it with a loud thunk and scream from Tabby. That woke the two boys from there sleep.What they saw made them wake-up like that.A red faced Tabby laying on top of an equally red faced Fred.Then two boys broke out into laughter as Tabby got up off of Fred and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from her clothes.  
  
"If your not out in 5 minutes fully dressed then you'll wish you were out,"she said in a menacing tone.Then seh walked to the door and left.She was on her way down to the common room when she heard someone talking down there.Well it was more like to someones and from what she could hear it was about her and her sister.As much as she wanted to listen to what they were saying she heard Fred and Geoges door open and close.Then she heard then coming so she quicly ran down to the common room interupting whoever was down there.It was Ron and Harry,the two seen her run down from the boys side of the dormitories and then they saw the twins come down with Lee right behind them.They all looked tired but George and Lee were still laughing at what happened to him. He looked at Tabby and she turned red but said"Let's go NOW."That shut the two boys up like that then they seen Ron and Harry shooting dirty looks at them.Tabby saw this and motioned for the boys to follow her. Tabby left the dormitories with the 3 boys right behind her.  
  
Aura P.O.V.  
  
"I wonder where she could be with those boys I'm alomost done breakfast and if they don't hurry they're not going to see Snapes tongue enlarge.that putting it in his cup was to easy."she thought.Right after she finished saying that she seen her sister and she looked mad with 3 boys following her."Not good,when she's like this she's got a total different peson." She thought with a frown on her face,she knew what her sister could do when she was mad. The teachers didn't know that's why they were homeschooled because of Tabs condition.She trashed the house last time it happened."I've got to get her out of here now,before she does something she'll regret.But if I take her and Snape knows where the candy came from Fred and George will get in trouble and I won't get any credit for it." then she got it,it was like in those cartoons where the lightbulb comes up."I'll send one of them to do it,Fred that's who I'll send!" Then she remembered she wouldn't cool down without her discman,"it'll be risky someone seeing it though and it won't work.I'll have to charm it to work,it's the only way." Then she said"Accio Discman"with a lttlie wave of her wand the discman came flying into her hand." Quadruplater ne yssa"  
  
Normal P.O.V.   
  
"Tabs,are you alright?"Aura said unsurely as she looked at her.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright!"she said in an extremly mad voice.  
  
"Tabs look what I've got!"she said as she showed her sister the discman.  
  
"Give that to me NOW!"Tabby practically screamed as she tried to grab it.  
  
"Okay, but let Fred show you where the quidditch pitch is."Aura suggested as she looked at Fred with pleading eyes.She knew he would protest but her sister needed to be cured as soon as possible.  
  
"Fine"he said as he let out a big sigh and motioned for her to follow him.She did.Aura watched as her sister left the great hall with Fred.She turned to see both boys looking cofused.  
  
"She was mad,"Aura told them bluntly.  
  
"Well we know that."George said as he looked at her.  
  
"Well she has this kind of condition."Aura said while looking around to make sure no one was listening to them.  
  
"What kind of condition Lee said abit unsurly.  
  
"Well,she goes all wierd when shes mad.She's stronger and more powerful than she normaly is when that happens."Aura replied as she made sure it was okay to go on.  
  
"Once she trashed the house when that happened.It took her 4 hours to calm down that time."she continued on with her explaination.Then she looked a the two,thier mouths hung open and they're eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"How did you get her to stop?"Lee asked her curiosly.  
  
"Singing"she said bluntly.  
  
"What?"George asked.  
  
"Singing,she has to sing."she repeated   
  
"Why?"Lee asked still in shock.  
  
"It calms her nerves."she said getting tired of waiting for snape.When she just saw him come in with the usal scowl.  
  
"Oh"George and Lee said together.They too noticed snape come in and sit in his seat.  
  
"You can't tell anybody though,you have to promise."  
  
"We promise we won't tell your sisters secret."they said together.  
  
That's when they seen him take a sip from his drink and his tongue was starting to grow larger.He looked shocked when it started to hang out of his mouth then he ran out of the great hall. By that timee the great hall was full of students and they were all laughing at him. Aura knew the spell would wear off in 15 minutes or so because she had also put the antidote part of the candy in his drink.This one one of the funniest pranks she had did in awhile. If only her sister had seen she probably would have laughed so hard that see fell on the floor. "Hhhmm I wonder how Tabs is doing?"   
  
  
  
As he looked back at Tabby who was mumbling under her breath about something Fred couldn't hear. "But we're almost at the pitch i wonder what she's going to do?"he thought,"Finally here,I better tell her." When he looked back she wasn't there.he saw her was up in one of the stands so he went to the one she was in.He was now close enough to hear what she was singing.It was obivously a muggle song that she was listening to.To him it sounded like this:  
  
Mirror Mirror   
  
lie to me  
  
show me what i want to see   
  
mirror mirror  
  
lie to me  
  
why don't I like the girl I see  
  
the one whos standing right in front of me   
  
wh ydon't i think before i speak   
  
i should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
i must be stupid   
  
must be crazy  
  
must be out of my mind to say the kind of things  
  
I said last night   
  
mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
you don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
  
mirror mirror i wish you coould lie to me  
  
and bring my baby back  
  
bring my back to me  
  
mirror mirror lie to me   
  
show me what i want to see  
  
why did i let you walk away   
  
when all i had to do was say i'm sorry   
  
i let my pride get in the way   
  
and in the heat of the moment   
  
i was to blame  
  
i must be stupid   
  
must be crazy must be out of my mind  
  
now in the coolight of the day i relize  
  
mirror hanging on the wall   
  
you don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all   
  
mirror mirror i wish you could lie to me   
  
and bring my baby back  
  
bring my baby back to me  
  
if only wishes could be dreams  
  
then all my dreams could come true  
  
there would be two of us standing here in front of you  
  
if you could show me that someone that i used to be   
  
bring back my baby   
  
bring back my baby to me  
  
mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
  
you don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all   
  
mirror mirror i wish you could lie to me   
  
and bring my baby back   
  
bring my baby back  
  
mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
  
you don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
  
mirror mirror i wish you could lie to me  
  
and bring my baby back   
  
bring my back to me.  
  
"That was brilliant!"Fred said as he looked at her in aww.  
  
"You don't have to lie,I was horrible."Tabby said as she looked at her feet.  
  
"That was the best singing I've heard in along time."Fred replied   
  
"How did you get so good?"he questioned her.  
  
"It just comes to me naturally."She told him as she started to turn red.  
  
"Well your good at it."  
  
"Thank-you"she said now as red an apple  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bringing me here,"she replied.  
  
"I think we should be going back now unless you want to be late for class."she said quickly and tried to get to the stairs but fred tried to block her way.She quickly dodged him thanks to quick fighting reflexes and made her way down the stairs to go see her sister,to thank her for what she did.Fred was right behind her,he wanted to see how it went with Snape and how he reacted.  
  
A/N:I hope you liked this chapter it was a bit longer than the others.but i hope it was a better.review.tell me who you want the next prank to be done on. 


	4. chapter 1 redone:traps and meetings

Double Trouble  
  
AN:this is a harry potter fanfic that has 2 of my own characters put into it.its kinda slow in the beginning but it gets better as it goes on i promise plus i want you to decide who the pairs   
  
will be before i go on.this is my first fic so please review.they won't get into any trouble until the next chapter.oh and this is harry's fifth year so it's the twins seventh year.so here it is.  
  
disclaimer:i don't own harry potter.  
  
chapter 1-traps  
  
It was like any other year Harry was at the Durley's and he only had a couple days of summer vacation left then he was going back to hogwarts once agian.He had already  
  
done his shopping done his shopping for this years school supplies in July while he was with the Weasly's. So all he had to do was get on the train.Hewas sitting on the Dursleys   
  
front lawn wondering what the new DADA teacher would be like this year,whether or not they would be strict or like Professor Lupin.Most likely someone srict though teachers like  
  
Lupin were hard to find. He was just thinking about what Ron and Hermione were doing when his thoughts were interupted by an earsplitting scream coming from inside the Dursely's house.  
  
It was probably nothing important since his aunt was the one who screamed. It could have been a number of things that made his Aunt scream like that,Harry thought that it could be something   
  
quite interesting. So he ventured inside the house to find where his Aunt was and what made her scream. He found her in the kitchen standing on a chair with a broom trying to hit a mouse that was   
  
running around the kitchen floor. She had to try to hit the mouse while avoiding hitting his uncle Vernon and Dudley with it the broom too. His unlce just about had it when Aunt Petunia accidently hit him  
  
over the head with the broom instead of the mouse. He grabbed his head in pain wihle his Aunt looked around the floor making sure the mouse was gone before jumping down and going to the fridge to get   
  
an ice pack for his head. When Uncle Vernon had got hit in the head Dudley fell to the floor rolling with laughter. It was quite a site to see and when they finally noticed Harry standing ther his uncle spoke up.  
  
"Come on boy were going to go get mouse traps,"he said whle getting off the chair he was sitting on and walking to the door with the carkeys in hand and Harry right behind him.  
  
few hours later.......   
  
When they got back from going out and getting mouse traps Uncle Vernon tried to set one while he was under the sink which he was unsucessful at doing. He tried to put the cheese on while the trap was set and he   
  
got his finger snapped in the trap instead of the mouse. When his finger got snapped it caught him by surrise and he jumped and hit his head on the pipes under the sink.  
  
"Ooooaaccchhh,"Uncle Vernon cried as he pulled his now red and throbbing finger from the trap. Aunt Petunia gave him two ice packs one for his head and the other for his finger.  
  
"BOY set that trap then put the rest up in different parts of the house,"Uncle Vernon ordered Harry. Harry unlike uncle Vernon didn't get his fingers snapped in the traps.  
  
~~that night in harry's room~~~~   
  
He was thinking about what happened earlier with mouse and the traps and he burst out laughing only to be cut off by Dudley yelling in pain. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed down to see what thier son was screaming   
  
for. They saw ihm hopping aroung the kitchen with a mouse trap stuck to right foot. Appearently Harry had put one under the fridge and Dudley was up for a late night snack. He stuck his foot right in the trap. Uncle Vernon looked   
  
like he was ready to strangle Harry when he turned to him and said,"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You told me to put traps in different spots in the house so I did and one of them was under the fridge,"Harry said innocently.  
  
"To your room now!"Uncle Vernon screamed at Harry who gladly went back up to his room so tha he could laugh at what just happened.  
  
  
  
It was a few days after the kitchen seen and the last remaining days were unniventiful ones. They went by fast and before Harry knew it,it was time to go back to hogwarts for another year of school. Today was the day that Harry   
  
left the Dursly's house and wouldn't see them till next summer. Uncle Vernon was just as happy as Harry was,he was getting rid of the boy and wouuldn't see him until next summer.   
  
"Harry grab your stuff its time to go NOW,"his uncle was quite clear that he wanted to leave as soon as possible  
  
so that he could get rid of him.  
  
"Yes,I'm ready to go now,"Harry said as he pulled his trunk down the stairs and to the trunk of the car.  
  
The ride to the train station was an uneventful one. When they reached it,as soon as Harry had gotten his things out of the trunk of the car Unlce Vernon was gone. Harry walked up to the barrier where the hogwarts express was located.  
  
He walked through the barrier like he normally would and looked for his friends. When he seen Ron and Hermoine who both greeted him warmly.Hermoine with a hug and ron with a handshake.  
  
"Harry"hermione said cheerfully as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Hermoine,Ron"he replied with the exact same amount of cheerfullness in his voice he was glad to see his friends again.  
  
"Lets go find a place to sit."Ron said anixous to ask Harry if he knew anything about the new DADA teacher. They finally found a place to sit that wasn't alreay occupied by someone.   
  
"So do you guys know anything about the new DADA teacher?"Harry asked them.  
  
"Yea I heard that she works for the minestry of magic ,"Hermione replied.  
  
"Same,"Ron said  
  
Then the compartment door opened after ron's last comment about the new DADA teacher. Harry had expected it to be Malfloy but he was wrong.It was a 2 girls about the same age as Fred and George and like them they were twins.Except   
  
there were a few differences between them 1 had long strait blonde hair that was up in a ponytail with streaks of black in it while the other had   
  
streaks of bright electric blue and was down and had reached her waist. They both had hypothesizing moonlight white eyes. They were both pretty no matter which way you look at it. The girl with the blue streaks started to talk.  
  
"Can we sit here all the other compartments are full,"the one with the blue streaks asked.  
  
"Sure"Harry said still entranced with thier eyes,he wondered how one could have eyes that color.He had never seen anybody with eyes so white.  
  
"Thanks"said the other girl.  
  
"Hey aren't you that Potter kid?"the same girl that had said thanks asked.  
  
"Oi,Tabs maybe he doesn't want to talk about that,"the one with the black streaks said angrily.  
  
"Well i was just wondering jeeze Aura didn't need to make a mountain out of a mole hill."  
  
"It's alright I'm used to people asking me that question,"Harry said as he looked at the 2 girls who were now glaring daggers at one another.  
  
"Oh,I forgot to introduce ourselves,I'm Aura and thats Tabitha."the one called Aura inquired.   
  
"Just call me Tabby."  
  
"As you know I'm Harry Potter and thats Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."Harry said while pointing to each of his friends.  
  
"Pleaure,"Hermione said as she looked the girls over that had to be in seventh year.  
  
"Hello,"Ron said as he took in there beauty for they both had long blonde hair with streaks in it. One had her hair in ponytail while the other had her hair down. They're probably about Fred and Georges age and were about the same height as them too.  
  
Then thier eyes were so white it was a white that not many could achieve,but they somehow had. Just as he was to go on the door opened and in came Draco Malfoy with his lackeys right behind him,as we all know he's never goes anyplace without them.  
  
"Hello Potter,and what have we here."Draco said as he looked at the 2 girls sitting there.They were quite stunning.  
  
"None of your bussiness Malfoy."Harry spat.  
  
"Let them speak for themselves Potter."  
  
"Well now how can we do that if your both talking."Tabby said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.  
  
"I'm Aura chan."  
  
"And I'm Tabitha Chan."  
  
"Interesting names."Malfloy said as he looked the two over again.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going now,"Aura said for she had read his mind and she knew that he had to be going to see someone right about now.  
  
"Your right,bye for now Potter,"and with that he left with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.   
  
But as soon as they left Fred and George came barging in. They seen they two girls standing there they stopped dead in there tracks and stared. They both thought that they were seeing things.(AN:I'm not explaining what they look like 1 more time)  
  
They had never seen another set of twins there age at hogwarts sure there was Parvati and Padama but they were both Harry's age.This about when Fred spoke up and said,  
  
"Hello and who might you two charming ladies be?"  
  
"I'm Tabby and this is Aura."  
  
"Well in that case I'm Fred and that is George.We're Rons bothers."Fred said because George was still gawking at the site of them.   
  
"Well we better get changed,we're almost there,"Hermione said as she was silent for most of the ride just watching as the boys talked to the two girls.  
  
"In that case we must go,bye"Aura said while trying to get her sister to leave with her who was staring at Fred.  
  
"Bye."Tabby said as her sister pulled her out of the room. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to.  
  
  
  
AN:hope you liked it please review next time there will be loads of trouble.plus you will learn more about my twins as   
  
we go along there not your ordinary girls. 


	5. chapter 5

......... sorry i didn't update in awhile i've been really busy.but here's the next chapter.  
  
disclaimer:I don't own harry potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The two ran back to the castle as fast as they could so that they wouldn't be late for thier first class which was charms luckily. They meet up with Aura,George and Lee in the hall leading to to the classroom. Aura gave her sister   
  
an all knowing look and Tabby just glared at her.  
  
"So how was it Tabs?"Aura said in Tabby's head.  
  
"Fine,"Tabby replied,this time in Aura's head.  
  
"FINE then do't tell me what happened,but I will find out!"Aura thought angrily. Then stomped off into the classroom leaving the 3 boys baffeled at why she left while Tabby just smirked and said,"Lets's go before we're late."   
  
The first class they had was charms, they walked into the room and got some seats at the back. Nothing important happened in charms but Aura kept giving Tabby death glares for not telling her what happened. Other than that it   
  
was a pretty normal class, the whole morning was normal to be honest but the worst was yet to come because after lunch they had potions. Aura was walking with Tabby down to potions room when they heard sniggering behind them.   
  
They turned around and there infront of them was Draco Malfloy and his goons. Aura just rolled her eyes while Tabby started tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
"What do YOU want?"Aura asked him in a calm tone.  
  
"Well there is a hogsmeade weekend coming up next weekend-"Malfoy said in his usual demanding tone but he have a chance to finish before Tabby cut him off.   
  
"Yea like we'd want to go with you,so good-bye,"Tabby said in as-if kind of voice before turning around,her sister doing the same. Malfloy then spoke up agian.  
  
"I wasn't asking I was telling,"He said in a venomous tone,and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to stop them. They put a hand on each of the girls shoulders. Tabby and Aura looked at each other and smiled,Aura silently said 1-2-3.   
  
On three they spun around and punched Crabbe and Goyle right in the nose. Tabby punch broke Goyles nose while Aura's just made it bleed,then they turned around to finish walking to the potions room. Leaving the three boys standing  
  
in the corridor,two holding thier noses and one shocked. They were almost there when George,Lee and Fred came running up to them,with smiles on thier faces. Tabby raised her eyebrows at them wondering why they were so happy.  
  
"Guess what,someone gave Goyle a broken nose!"George said excidedly.  
  
"Yea we know,"Aura said flatly and looked accusingly at her sister.  
  
"How?"Lee asked them full of curiousity.  
  
"We were there,"Tabby said in a bored voice.  
  
"Then who did it?"Fred her with the same curious voice Lee had.  
  
"Me,"Tabby said starting to get worried that they'd be late for class,so she added,"Let's go before we're late." With those last words she turned around and left with her sister following her. The three boys had questions,many   
  
questions for her but they had to wait till later. They entered the room and got some seats in the back of the room beside where Tabby and Aura were sitting talking quietly with eachother. They looked up when they seen them enter   
  
the room and smile at the boys then went back to thier conversation. Professor Snape came obviously not in a good mood from what happened this morning because he looked like he was ready to kill. He set the stuff he was holding   
  
down then turned to face us.  
  
"I know one of you put that in my drink now who was it!"Snape yelled at the class.  
  
"And who punched Crabbe and Goyle!"He added looking at us like he was going to kill the person who did it. Then he looked at Fred and George.  
  
"You did this didn't you!?"Snape asked the two with narrow eyes while they looked horrified. That's when Tabby stood up.  
  
"No,they didn't I did,"Tabby said in a deathly quiet voice,her sister then stood up beside her.  
  
"No,I did the prank and WE punched Crabbe and Goyle,they were bothering us."Aura said simply. He spun around and looked at the two girls standing up with thier resolve faces on. His eyes narrowed and he looked at them for a minute  
  
before saying,  
  
"I highly doubt that you punched those two and since you did the prank,a weeks worth of detention Miss Chan and 50 points frorm Gryffindor."Snape said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Tabby glared at him with narrow eyes and she   
  
looked like had something to say to him but kept her mouth shut. The rest of the class was boring atleast to Aura and Tabby,when potions was over they were the first ones to leave the room. The rest of the day was the same as the beginning   
  
of the day,boging and normal. They counldn't wait till tomorrow they had DADA in the morning. They knew the professor who taught it, thier mother had gotten her to teach them defence when they were homeschooled. Before they had left to   
  
go to Hogwarts thier mother had thought it would be best if thier teacher came to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Tabby. There mom hadn't told her though or she would tell her mother that she was fine and didn't need someone to watch over her.  
  
Tabby and Aura had spilt up after thier last class,Aura went to the libary to study and do her homework while Tabby went in search of a quiet place where she could think without being disturbed.  
  
  
  
...Well I hope you liked that chapterand I should have the next one up soon. There now you know who the DADA teacher is. hope you liked it and please review. =^-^= 


	6. secrets revealed

.... Sorry i haven't updated in awhile but i did have writers block but not anymore:)i also had to help my friend with her story. She has trouble thinking of titles and ideas. That's why I haven't updated in awhile so anyways here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 6-Secrets Revealed  
  
Aura was walking to the library in a slow pace and thinking about her sister and how she never did her homework until the last possible moment. Sure Tabby was smart and all but she never did anything until the last possible moment that included a lot of prank planning too. Aura knew her sister better then anyone and her sister knew her. Aura didn't have a chance to go any further in the subject before she heard footsteps, which caused her to break out of thought, and look to see whom it was. Aura wasn't that surprised when she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walking to the library.   
  
Aura knew Hermione liked reading on different things like herself, she also knew that Ron would usually come just to try and get some answers to questions from her. Aura had a feeling that Hermione liked Ron and he liked her but that's a different story for a different time. Aura watched them deciding to listen to what they were talking about. They all had serious looks on their faces and were deep in conversation, so they didn't notice her watching them. Aura was really curious to know what was so important. She could just look into their minds but that wouldn't be as interesting as   
  
following them. They walked into the library and found a table that was relatively secluded with no one around. Aura hid behind a bookshelf hoping they wouldn't hear or see her. She watched as each one of them got up and went to grab some books, Hermione went with Ron just to make sure he found the right books and could carry some of hers while Harry went off by himself. Aura had to be careful now since they were all walking around and could accidentally run or walk into her, if that happened her cover would be blown. Luckily that didn't happen, they returned to the table after   
  
a few minutes and started to do there research. Aura was starting to get bored from just sitting there on the floor listening to what they were talking about which was nothing to important. She decided to leave and do her homework from the lack of anything interesting they were saying. She sat up and was just about to walk away when she heard her and her sister's name, Aura spun around and went back to the spot she was moments before and strained to hear what they were saying. They were all looking at one book that Hermione had and listening to her read what was written.  
  
"The Chan twins Aura and Tabitha are supposedly the daughters of a one of Voldermorts loyal death eater, though it has never been proved. Their mother on the other hand is a famous writer, she has wrote many books which all have been very good. Though the whereabouts of this couple and their daughters is unknown it is said that they were to go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both girls are said to hold extraordinary powers though one is said to have a multiple personality and is better at the dark arts." Hermione never got a chance to finish because Aura had   
  
decided that she should cut in before they read anything else about her family. They all turned around to see Aura standing they're looking at them with a fake smile on her face, though they didn't know that. Aura walked up to them and said, "Hi, aren't Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes we are and you're Tabitha's sister Aura, right?" Hermione said in-a-matter-of-factly-kind of voice.  
  
"Yea, so watcha reading?" Aura asked and tried to see what it was while they desperately tried to hide it from her.  
  
"Oh nothing that would interest you," Harry said snapping out of the daze he was in.  
  
I like reading almost anything." Aura said faking a right then quickly going left, with that move she managed to grab the book. Aura smirked and asked them if she could borrow the book for a while and they nodded. She immediately left them alone after so that she could read what the book had to say about her and her sister.  
  
~*~Mean while someplace outside near the lake~*~   
  
Tabby had been wandering around trying to find someplace where she could sit in peace in quiet and not be disturbed by people. She had checked inside the castle to see if there was anyplace quiet enough for her to be but there was no such luck. Before coming out she had returned to the common room so that she could change into something different. She had decided on a pair of black Capri pants and dark red top that had sleeves that reached her elbows. She also decided on wearing platform sandals that had one large strap so that it would keep them from falling off her feet. Tabby had  
  
also put her hair in two braids, one on either side of her head. Tabby had thought that since it was a rather hot day out and it was rear to find days like this in September that she would wear her summer cloths before she would be stuck in pants. Tabby hadn't seen the twins or Lee since they finished their classes and she was wondering where they were. "Oh well don't have time to look for them," Tabby thought as she scanned the grounds for a suitable place to sit. She seen one it was right by the lake. It was a large tree that had the perfect sitting branch. Tabby walked up to the tree, she looked  
  
up and tried to grab a branch but they were all too high for her to reach.   
  
"Dammit," Tabby mutters darkly under her breath then continued to rave on about not wanting to climb but she did anyways. Tabby sat down on the first branch and got into a comfortable position which she didn't sit in long before someone interrupted her silence time (An: that's what she calls it, it's mostly just so that she can think about what happened during the day in silence). Tabby practically fell out of the tree when someone yelled her name. She looked down to see who dared to interrupt her, when everyone found out about what they did, well mostly what she did. They made sure that they didn't  
  
bother her or her sister. Her gaze searched the ground below and stopped when she seen Fred looking up at her. She glared at him for bothering her, he didn't seemed to be fazed by it though and walked right and under where she was sitting. Fred looked up at her then started to talk.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"  
  
"Hhhmm, nope, not until after supper then we have to go to Professor Snapes and await our punishment," Tabby said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh I see. So where's your sister at?" Fred asked her curiously.  
  
"Oh probably in the library reading something."  
  
"Why aren't you with her?"  
  
"I don't like reading as much as her. I only read if I have to." Tabby said getting up and walking abit on the branch then she stopped for a moment and tucked her top in. In one swift movement she was upside down hanging by her legs on the branch. Fred was surprised by that and jumped back a little. She just chuckled at him. Then she heard her sisters voice in her head, it sounded like she had something important to tell her. Fred waved a hand in her face, she the jumped back to reality and grabbed the branch with her hands. She pulled herself up and jumped off the branch to the ground. Tabby knew if she   
  
didn't hurry up and get back to her sister before she had a hissy fit. Which usually happened when she toke to long doing something and Aura had something important to say. Tabby turned to Fred and said," Sorry got to go before Aur has a fit, see yeah later." Tabby turned away and was about to walk away but stopped turned around. She quickly ran up to Fred and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before bounding off to the castle. Fred just stood there with in shock with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.  
  
  
  
.... There i hope you liked it the next chapter should be up soon so don't worry. Please review (^_^) 


End file.
